scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
H.P. Baxxter-interjú, 2008. szeptember 1.
thumb Az alábbi interjút a Spex.de készítette. H.P. Baxxter a Scootertől arra kért, hogy a beszélgetés a Lago Bay Beachclubban legyen a hamburgi Elba fehér, dekadens, Nassauból behozatott karibi homokos partján. Az 1994-es milliós slágerét a Baxxter által írt Hyper Hyper-t - valójában Hans Peter Geerdesnek hívják - azóta egyfajta mesterséges angol nyelven, több mint húsz Top Ten helyezett szám követett - még több példa a dadaista műnyelvre. Pontosan annyira furák a dalszövegei - csak nemrég tette őket érthetővé a Fassbinder-színésznő Irm Hermann -, amilyennek a szövegek vissza német nyelvre lefordítva hangzanak: Ugráljon mindenki fel és le! H.P. Baxxter: A dance zene tulajdonképpen mindig csak egyvalamiről szól: kezeket a magasba és induljon a tánc! Ezt hamar megérti az ember. De ugyanakkor engem mindig az izgatott, hogy az előre megjósolható sorok közé olyan mondatokat csempésszek, amik megzavarják a hallgatókat. Vagy felőlem akár csak minden századik hallgatót zavarnak. Valamilyen idézet, ami valami másra utal. Például jó ideje már, hogy A kis herceget a színházban láttam, évekkel azután, hogy az iskolában olvastam. Abból vettem ki ezt a mondatot: „What is essential is invisible to the eye / It’s only with the heart that you can see rightly" - az ember csak a szívével lát jól. Számomra ez egy jelentőségteljes állítás. Az együttesemnél a Scooternél alkalmazva, ez egész direkt kifejező : Ez a két sor elég, hogy a lényeget megragadja, ehhez nem kell az egész könyvet elolvasni. Ez a két sor már mindent elmond. Ebből az idézetből állt össze aztán a Weekend! című szám. Ezek a sorok bizonyos értelemben maga a szám. A Weekend-hez készült videóban egyébként meztelen nők ugrálnak. Még ma is mosolygok, ha ezeket a sorokat hallom, és a képeket látom. Ezt igazán jónak tartom. És az teljesen lényegtelen is, hogy a hallgatók nagy százaléka ezt egyáltalán fel sem fogja. Kis szövegsorok, nagyobb hatással, ezek egyszerűen csak az én kis trükkjeim. Ezeket szokták mások egysorosoknak (one-liner) vagy szlogeneknek nevezni. A Scooter eszerint a jelszavakra specializálódott. Ma már azt mondom: egy szlogen akkor jó, ha valamiképp újnak hangzik. Kell hogy egy lelkiismereti viccet tartalmazzon. Megjegyezhetőnek kell lennie. Kell hogy legyen valamilyen jelentése. És kell, hogy az ember kedvet kapjon ahhoz, hogy elismételje. Az ilyen szlogenekkel, amik mindezt magukba foglalják, vált a Scooter naggyá. A legelső slágerünk is a Hyper Hyper már eszerint működik: a felkiáltás „Hyper! Hyper!" egy kifejezés volt a rave színtérből, ami a pillanat eufóriáját nyilvánította ki egy műszóban. Én magam is egy raver voltam, minden buliba elmentem, a végkimerülésig. Ha valóban nagyon tetszett a zene, rögtön azon kaptam magam, hogy másokkal együtt a Hyper! Hyper!-t üvöltöm, hogy a DJ-t buzdítsam. Megragadt bennem ez a fogalom, mégpedig az Ultra-Sonictól, akiknek 1993-ban volt egy számuk, aminek az volt a címe hogy Annihilating Rhythm. Egy ponton ebben a számban üvölti azt az MC, hogy Hyper! Hyper! Valahányszor az Annihilating Rhythm szólt, mindig erre vártam, hogy az MC ezt az egy mondatot elüvöltse. Számomra ennek a műszónak olyan ereje volt, hogy libabőröztem tőle. Aztán mikor az első számunkat készítettük, már a kezdetektől világos volt a számomra, hogy így kell elnevezni ezt a számot, hogy ez lesz a szám címe, más nem is lehet, már pusztán az Ultra-Sonic iránti tisztelet miatt is. Ezenkívül tudtam azt, hogy egy ilyen remek kinyilatkoztatásnak nem csak egyszer szabad szerepelnie, hanem többször is, így nem kell olyan sokat várni rá. Innen jött aztán az a rave színtéren is, miután a számunk slágerré vált, hogy az emberek ahelyett, hogy Hello, Hello!-val köszöntek volna egymásnak, inkább a Hyper, Hyprer! szavakkal üdvözölték egymást. Ebből vált világossá a számomra, milyen ereje is tud lenni a nyelvnek. Érdekes módon, mikor évekkel korábban a new wave együttesemmel a Celebrate The Nunnal próbálkoztam, olyan próbáltam lenni mint a többi new wave formáció, akiket csodáltam, mindenféle siker nélkül. Ma már azt mondom, ez amiatt volt, mert későn jövők voltunk: A dolog addigra lecsengett, túl későn csatlakoztunk a korszellemhez. A Scooterrel azért sikerült pár évvel később, mert semmilyen szabályt nem tartottunk be többé, egyszerűen nem voltunk tekintettel semmire. Olyan volt ez mint egy kapcsoló, amit átkapcsoltunk. Abszurd módon, akkoriban mikor a Scooter beindult, az Edel lemezkiadó dance részlegénél dolgoztam mint hardseller (ez az ilyen tukmálós-nyomulós eladó). Jens Thele egy barátom, aki szintén ott dolgozott, alkalmanként felkért remixekre, mert tudta, hogy van egy kis stúdióm Hannoverben. Adeva, Holly Johnson és különféle más előadók számára készítettem ilyen módon remixeket. Aztán az egyik nap be kellett ugranom, mivel az Edel René et Gaston Vallée De Larmes című számának a jogait nem kapta nem ingyen, és arra kért meg, hogy kopírozzam le a számot. Egy picit aztán persze módosítottam rajta, ezt "Hyper Hyper"-nek neveztem el, és adtam a projektnek egy saját nevet: Scooter. A Scooter név egyébként onnan jött, hogy ennek a számnak a melódiája úgy hangzott mint egy körhinta melódia. Mint a búcsúban. És ha én a vásárokra gondolok, akkor nekem egyből az Autoscooter jut az eszembe. (A németben az Autoscooter = dodzsem.) Így hát az együttes Scooternek lett elnevezve, olyan egyszerű volt ez, mint a nők számára a gyerekek. Ezt követően jött a felkérés, hogy tudna-e a Scooter élőben is játszani? - Hisz időközben a "Hyper Hyper" mégiscsak a Top Tenbe katapultált a dance slágerlistákon. (Ezen még a Vallée-t kell érteni.) Max Dax: Menjünk vissza a nyelvezethez. A nyelv, amin a közönséghez beszélsz a kulcs a Scooterhez. H.P. Baxxter: A Celebrate The Nunnal történt elkeserítő tapasztalatok miatt, megesküdtem, hogy én többet színpadra nem állok. Sokkal inkább egy nyugis fotelbafingó-producerlétet képzeltem el magamnak a stúdiómban - utazás és stressz nélkül. De az embernek tudvalevőleg soha szabad azt mondania, hogy soha. Hagytuk magunkat, és elfogadtuk a meghívást. Sebtiben komponáltunk egy második számot is, a "Hyper Hyper"-re alapozva, ami ugyanolyannak hangzott. Aztán végül ott álltam a színpadon, és kértem egy mikrofont. Nem akartam csak hülyén ott álldogálni miközben ment a zene, így aztán feltaláltam magam mint ceremóniamester, mint egy MC. Tudtam elvégre, hogy mit csinál egy MC a színpadon, hisz ezt még Hannoverből ismertem, ahol még a nyolcvanas években angolok állomásoztak. Ott minden rave eseményen minden DJ-t kiegészített egy MC, aki a tömeget buzdította. Mindig nagy hatással voltak rám, és emlékeztem ezekre a szituációkra. Ha a nyelvezet utáni kapocs irányt érdeklődsz, akkor ez az: Az MC az egy zsonglőr a szavakkal. Egy MC-nek kell hogy megfelelő érzéke legyen a beszédhez. Pontosan tudnia kell, mikor jön a szünet, és úgy kell beszélnie a tömeghez, hogy a szövege a szünet csendjében pontosan be is fejeződjön. A fellépéseink minden esetben bombaként robbantak. Nem ismertek bennünket, senki nem várt minket, és két szám után fejre állt a tömeg. Világos volt számunkra, még egyszer fel kell vennünk a Hyper Hyper-t, ezúttal az MC szövegemmel együtt, és a publikum eksztázisos reakcióival. Hannoverben dolgoztunk még a számon három napig, a többi történelem, a dolog világsiker lett. Max Dax: A Hyper Hyper szövegileg három komponensből áll össze: először van a gyors már-már dadaista műnyelv, aminek semmilyen logikus értelme nincsen. Másodsorban felsorolsz egy csomó DJ-t Westbamtól kezdve, Jens Mahlon át Mijk van Dijkig. Harmadjára vannak az értelmes szlogenek, mint a „Put your hands in the air!". H.P. Baxxter: A DJ-k felsorolása olyan okból jött, hogy akkoriban nem igazán gondolkoztunk el azon, hogy hogyan is kéne egy számot felépíteni. A szám először csak a zenéből állt, a Hyper, Hyper! felkiálltásból, és pár szlogenszerű csatakiálltásból. Úgy éreztem, hiányzik valami. Akkoriban minden pénteken a Steve Mason Experience-t hallgattam a BFBS katonaadón, megszoktam, hogy a raverek mindig kölcsönösen üdvözölték egymást. Minden raver a BFBS-t hallgatta akkoriban. És ha valaki egy képeslapot írt, amin a raver haverjait üdvözölte, Steve Mason felolvasta ezeket az üdvözleteket. „A big shout to Robo, Kobo and Matthias in Helmstedt!" Innen jött az ötlet, hogy felhasználjam a Hyper Hyper-t ahhoz, hogy az összes DJ-t üdvözöljem, akiket akkoriban jónak találtunk. Így aztán ezt üvöltöm: „We want to sing a big shout to us, and to all ravers in the world! And to Westbam, Marusha, Steve Mason, The Mystic Man, DJ Dick, Carl Cox, The Hooligan, Cosmic, Kid Paul, Dag, Mijk Van Dijk, Jens Lissat, Lenny D., Sven Väth, Mark Spoon, Marco Zaffarano, Hell, Paul Elstac, Mate Galic, Roland Casper, Sylvie, Miss Djax, Jens Mahlstedt, Tanith, Laurent Garnier, Special, Pascal F.E.O.S., Gary D., Scotty, Gizmo – and to all DJs all over the world!!" Ez majdnem olyanná vált, mint egy Thomas Bernhardschen mantra, hogy úgy mondjam. Ezt egyébként nem mindegyik megnevezett DJ találta jónak, pont a Low Spiritnél gondolta azt Westbam és mások, hogy behízelegni akartuk magunkat. De egyáltalán nem ez volt a helyzet. Egyáltalán nem gondoltam akkor semmi ilyen fortélyra. Max Dax: Mi számít jó szlogennek? H.P. Baxxter:'' Szlogeneket valójában nem lehet készíteni. Nem tud az ember szlogeneket a stúdióban, vagy az íróasztal mellett kitalálni. Tudat alatt lehet csak az ilyenekre ráébredni, egy rave parti közben, vagy valaki más számát hallgatva, mikor hogy. Folyamatosan úton vagyok, mindig van valami program. Ha egy rave eseményre megyek, akkor ez számomra azt is jelenti, hogy folyton hegyezem a fülemet, hátha fölszedek valami frázist, amit a Scooternél használni tudok. Egyre inkább érdeklődni kezdtem az olyan MC-frázisok iránt, amikben a hangadó mint egy művész nyilatkozik meg, és ilyeneket mond, hogy „I am the track attacker, the mike enforcer, I am the chicks checker, I am the law!" - meg hasonlókat. Voltak olyan esetek, mikor a raverek panaszkodtak nekünk, hogy közvetlenül már nem is beszélek hozzájuk, már nem is számítanak nekem, már túlságosan is kitartóan erőltetem ezt az MC-csata-dolgomat, hogy az egész már csak arról szól, hogy magamat MC-ként a többi MC-hez viszonyítgatom, magamat stilizálom, hogy a legjobb színben tüntessem fel magam. És akkor azt kérdezik: Miért nem énekel hozzánk többé? Miért magyarázza nekünk egyre csak azt, hogy mennyire remek is ő? Erre feltétlenül reagálok, és ismét írok egy olyan számot, amiben közvetlenül a tömeghez fordulok, ismét bevonva őket. Ha írok egy ilyen sort, hogy „Get off your shirts and wait for further instructions", ismét megnyugszanak. '''Max Dax: Mindeközben mennyiben foglalkozol a szöveg funkcionalitásával? Azáltal, hogy jelszavakat kiáltasz, amik révén utasításokat adsz a publikumnak, kétféleképpen is megtöltöd a szövegeket: Egyrészről definiálod a számot, másrészről manipulálod a közönséget. H.P. Baxxter: Mikor egy olyan számot készítünk, amit kislemeznek szánunk, esetleg rendszeresen az élő repertoár elemének szánjuk, már a készítés alatt próbáljuk elképzeli, hogy fog az egész 5000 ember előtt élőben szólni. Ezt a KLF-tól tanultuk: a megrendezett nagyzási hóbortot. Ez elég sajátos, hogy már a készítés alatt is, egy raverekkel teli stadiont képzelek el, akiknek üvöltözök. Ezért szólnak a szlogenjeim közvetlenül a közönség felé, és ezért is keverjük szívesen a közönség euforikus moraját hangsávnak egyes számaink alá. Rick és én ezt úgy nevezzük, hogy „közönségatmoszféra". A hatás nyilvánvaló: az eksztázisban levő tömeg zajától a szám nem érződik annyira sterilnek mint egy stúdiófelvétel. Max Dax: Mit jelent számodra a KLF? H.P. Baxxter: '''A KLF meghatározó szerepet játszik az életemben. A KLF előtt wave orientált szintipopot hallgattam. Utána már nem. A „What Time Is Love?" 1990-ben eszméletlen volt, mint egy lórúgás. Teljesen váratlanul jött. „Kick out the jams, motherfucker!" - ennek valami olyan energiája volt, amilyet korábban a zenében senki nem tartott lehetségesnek. Heavy Metal és techno, eufória teljes gázon, maximális sűrűségben, mindezt együtt egy számon belül. Még emlékszem, ahogy Hannoverben hétvégente nálam a házunkban találkoztunk, nyíltak a sörösdobozok, és egy órán át, mielőtt mentünk a ravepartikra, üvöltetve hallgattuk a KLF-et. Minden péntek este ez ment, és a szomszédok már tudták, hogy most egy óra hangoskodás következik, ez a tébolyodott megint kiül az ablakba, és a lelkét is kiüvölti a testéből. Aztán még egyszer. Ez az őrült én voltam, és tényleg azt gondoltam, hogy repülni tudok, mikor a „What Time Is Love?"-al az egész lakóközösséget megrengettem. Ennyire eufórisztikus számomra a zene. És persze ezért található rengeteg Scooter számban KLF idézet, vagy valamilyen elrejtett utalás. A „Ramp! (The Logical Song)" című számban ezt éneklem: „The ›K‹, the ›L‹, the ›F‹ and the ›Ology‹ / Hallelujah!". Ez a sor teljesen váratlanul bukkan fel, és semmi köze a szám többi részéhez. Én ezekre a keresztutalásokra titkos üdvözletekként tekintek a KLF felé. '''Max Dax: Célba értek ezek az üdvözlések? H.P. Baxxter: Igen. Indirekt módon Bill Drummond is visszaköszönt. Egy 2000-es interjúban arra kérdésre, hogy látja-e a KLF legitim örököseit, ez volt a válasz: Scooter. Ez óriási hír volt Angliában, hogy a KLF valóban a Scooter mögött áll. Azzal, hogy a „Ramp! (The Logical Song)" a második helyen állt Angliában, rengeteg újságíró azt feltételezte, hogy a Scooter az Bill Drummond és Jimmy Cauty egy újabb projektje. Amin betegre röhögtük magunkat. És ami a jelszavakat illeti: az internet az a szlogenek tárháza. Rendszeresen végigmegyek a google-lal a szokásos blogokon fórumokon, amikben az MC-k virtuálisan csatázgatnak. Angliában van egy valódi garázs-MC kultúra, akik gyakran az interneten keresztül kommunikálnak. MC Skibbadee például egy nagyon jó Drum’n’Bass MC. A youtube-on könnyen rá lehet bukkani az általa tartott élő MC előadásokra. Így keletkezett például egy Scooter szövegrész a „Maria (I Like It Loud)"-hoz, amiben ezt üvöltöm: „Skibadee Skibadanger / I am the rearranger". Ez egy jó példa arra, hogyan szedek fül valami darabkát az internetről, töltöm meg saját szavakkal és még a forrást is megnevezem. Mert dolgokat egy az egyben elcsenni, ebben egyetérthetünk, az elég hülyeség lenne. Kell egy kis kreativitás. Néha elég egy szót vagy egy mondatot, ezzel a módszerrel fölszedni, hogy onnan aztán tovább tudjak lépni. Max Dax: Éppen ez az: hogyan lehet onnan tovább lépni? H.P. Baxxter: Van egy nélkülözhetetlen angol rímlexikonom. Ebbe beleírok egy szót, amihez szükségem van egy rímre, és megmutatja nekem az összes olyan szót, ami arra rímel. Bizonyos értelemben ezt szándékosan a véletlenre hagyom, mikor írok. Mindegyik szám ezzel a módszerrel növekszik először két A4-es oldalnyira, mielőtt visszanyirbálom őket a lényeges sorokra. És mindenekelőtt a zenének készen kell állnia. Csak készre csinált zenéhez írok szöveget. Ezáltal tudom, pontosan hány szótagra van szükségem, hogy egy versszakot készre szövegezzek. Elvégre a zene a legfontosabb, csak utána jön a szöveg. Az ütemnek és a melódiának egymást kell erősítenie, amit aztán a szöveg meg tud ragadni. Nem tudnék szöveget írni, csak a basszusdob és a cintányér hangjához. Az eufória, az adrenalin szükséges a jó, funkcionális szöveghez. Max Dax: Mi történik, ha stimmel a zene? H.P. Baxxter: Kimásolom a számítógépből, és loopolva hallgatom. Hangosan, rendesen feltekerve. És fejben gondolkozom a versmértéken. Ehhez figyelembe veszem, hogy nem szabad, se túl sokat, se túl keveset mondanom. A techno az valójában instrumentális zene. Ha túl keveset szólok, akkor olyan techno zene lesz belőle mint a többi. Ha meg túl sokat beszélek, akkor az ellentmond ennek a zenének alapgondolatának: mindenekelőtt üssön egy jót. Meg kell találnom a megfelelő mértékét ennek a sajátos hibridnek, a Scooternek, - ami keveréke a klasszikus popzenének versszakokkal, átvezetésekkel és refrénekkel, és a rave-technonak, - aminek ismert a felépítése, határozott hangása van, egy szünettel a közepén. Ez nekem, mint szövegezőnek azt jelenti, hogy nem használhatom a tipikus dalformákat, hisz a szöveg kiabálva, rappelve, üvöltve lesz. Sztakató-szerűen kell az ütemet a szövegemnek kiegészítenie. Így jön létre példának okáért egy feldarabolt, ritmikus szöveg a „Maria (I Like It Loud)"-hoz, amibe első körben egy flow kerül, „I ritz bits for da hits with the lyrics / With a robotic, narcotic in the pocket / The fire rocket, blood socket, I crack whip." Bumm! Ekkor jön a szünet, és ennek a dramaturgiának köszönhetően tudok ezt követően teljes gázt adni a szövegemmel és az előadásommal. Olyan ez mint a padlógáz egy autónál. Max Dax: Azt tudod, hogy az egykori egykori Fassbinder-színésznő Irm Hermann újabban Scooter szövegeket szaval? H.P. Baxxter: Nem, de elég nehezen érthető lehet. Irm Hermann, a sétáló hűtőszekrény? Most már magaskultúra vagyunk, vagy mi? Max Dax: A következőképpen szól: „Szeretem, a kezeiteket a magasban látni. Keményen bulit akarunk csinálni. A technológiai zene megkapja, amire szüksége van. Mindenki ugorjon fel és le. Hiper, Hiper." ''H.P. Baxxter: Ez természetesen olyan mint egy lovaggá ütés. A Rocko Schamoninak is van újabban egy színdarabjuk, odajött hozzám és kérdezte, hogy nem forgathatna-e velem egy jelenetet. Persze megcsináltuk. Teljesen kész. És hogy Irm Hermann észrevett bennünket, ez is persze klassz. Örülök neki. '''Max Dax: Némiképp másra céloztam céloztam: Németként írsz szöveget angolul, és ha ezt valaki lefordítja vissza németre, akkor az elég dadaista lesz. H.P. Baxxter: És akkor mi most a kérdés? Max Dax: Soha nem éreztél vágyat ahhoz, hogy a Scooternek németül is írjál szöveget? H.P. Baxxter: Nem, ilyesmiben sose gondolkodtam. Az angol MC-k akik felé orientálódok, angolul küzdenek egymással. Ez a mérce. Egyébként is az angol nyelv simulékonyabb, jobban folyik. A német nyelv nem hangzik annyira jól. Tartalmilag nem működik egyáltalán, végtére is a nyelvezetre, vagy a hangomra is hangszerként tekintek. És nem utolsó sorban a Scooter az egy nemzetközi együttes. Ha németül írnám a szövegeket, a rajongók nagy többsége többé nem értene minket. Kategória:Interjúk